


One-Upmanship

by Jadesfire



Category: Discworld - Pratchett, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Upmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for travels_in_time

"Revolution."

"War."

"Barricades."

"Reavers."

"History monks."

"Ooh, nice guys. Don't drink the yak butter tea. Um..." The man thought, swirling the water in his glass. "The end of the world."

"Really?"

"Well, the end of the planet, anyway."

"Oh." Vimes swigged his own water. "Tell me, is time travel ever dull?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"But what do you do when you get there?" Vimes asked. "All these different times and places."

The man looked at him properly for the first time, with eyes that were more ancient than Vimes could have imagined.

"The job that's in front of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the A Few Quiet Drinks collection. See link in header.


End file.
